


Sofia and Richard- The Wedding

by rvaleardis



Series: Sofia and Richard [2]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot continuing my Sofia and Richard story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofia and Richard- The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I hope you like it :)

How much planning actually goes into a wedding? Well quite a lot. It seems that no matter how small you make the wedding, the planning does not get any easier. 

It was a lovely December morning, the weather was nice and cold. The sky was a cloudy but there was no chance of rain. Inside a cottage one could find the bride’s wedding party helping her put on the finishing touches. 

“How are you feeling Sofia?” asked Meredith as she put on Sofia’s necklace.

“Well to be honest I am giddy, have butterflies in my stomach and am so happy. I can’t wait to go downstairs.” Sofia replies

“I’m glad. Oh sweetie you look beautiful.” Said Sofia’s mother.

“Thank you mother. Ok let’s get this show on the road.”

They made their way downstairs and got in line to go down the aisle. It was a winter themed wedding. The colors were blue and white, the cake was beautiful and the decorations on point. A happily ever after was waiting for them. They knew not everything was going to be perfect but going through those rough patches are what was going to make their marriage perfect. Richard and she could overcome obstacles if they worked together. Besides think of all the make-up they would get to have afterwards. 

Outside the groom and the guests were taking their places. Family and a couple of close friends were all that was needed to complete this wedding. 

The string quartet started playing the music. This was it, the special moment that would make their lives much happier. Bridesmaids and groomsmen started making their way down the aisle. Then the maid of honor and the best man. Now came the gorgeous bride and her father. 

Richard looked down the aisle and he felt his breathing come to a stop. His fiancé looked stunning, he could tell she was glowing with happiness like he was. Sofia couldn’t stop smiling as she came closer to the altar. There he was, tux suited him perfectly, and his smile took up half his face. He looked as happy as she felt.

“Now for the vows. Richard you first.” They had come to the exchange of the vows.

“Sofia, when I first saw you I thought you looked so beautiful. Then I saw you were reading The Hobbit while looking as if you had left reality and I knew I had to speak to you.  
Having you in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We work so well together, I love you so much it hurts. I promise to make you as happy as can be and to love you in every way. I promise to care for you and to bring you your tea. I promise to help you plan mischievous pranks and to laugh at your bad jokes. You are my love, my best friend, my soul mate and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Richard, I love you with all my heart. You have become one of the most important people in my life. I knew you were the one for me when you laughed at my bad jokes and then proceeded to tell me your own bad jokes over a discussion of books. I promise to love you, care for you and to watch any and every movie with you. I promise to start joke competitions with you and to watch old movies with you as we drink tea and eat sweets. You are my best friend and I am more than ecstatic to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Richard and Sofia exchanged rings after saying their I do’s. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

It was official, they sealed the deal with a kiss and made their way down the aisle. The reception took place inside. There was food, cake, drinks and of course bad dancing.  
The wedding night was unforgettable. Sofia had never been so satisfied in her life and the same went to Richard. 

“Honeymoon in Germany. I am so excited!!” said Sofia.

“I know I am as well. Though I am super excited to keep repeating the events of last night.” Said Richard.

They had just finished packing and saying good bye to everyone. After going through security at the airport all that was left to do was wait. 

“Richard, do you really want to start playing that game knowing we have to wait hours before we are alone?”

“I can’t help it. I think being married just increased my teasing abilities.”

“We both know who will win.”

“Well no matter who wins the game I am much more excited for what happens afterwards.”

The teasing game was played throughout the entire plane ride. They barely made it to the door of their hotel room.  
This was the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
